


Bathtub Clarity

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Haruka wakes up from naps that lasted too long he takes a bath to clear his mind. This time he has company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you wake up from a nap that was supposed to be like an hour but ended up being like 7 and you feel super lost and confused when you wake up??
> 
> I do that almost every single day and I always take a hot shower to clear my mind so I stop feeling so frustrated. I think Haruka would do this to. VwV
> 
> I have honestly no idea what that title is doing... I'm so sorry

What time is it? No, wait, fuck the time what year is it?

Haruka groaned softly as he uncurled himself from around his pillow and searched blindly for his phone. In his sleep clouded state of mind he forgot all about how one should not use a cell phone as a time source in the middle of the night. It wasn’t until the burning pain of light in his eyes made him flinch and drop his phone did he realize his mistake. Sighing heavily Haruka lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a good five minutes trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep. 

Oh yeah he was waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work.

He had no idea what time it was or how long he had even slept for. Too long was the best answer Haruka could come to. The last thing he remembered was deciding to wait up for Rei to come home after he was told not to. Yes the two highly unexpected high school lovers had decided to live together. Moving to Tokyo was mostly for Rei's benefit. There were more job opportunities here than Iwatobi could ever offer for the young man. Haruka always knew this would happen and even though Tokyo wasn’t his favorite place, Rei was here so that was good enough for him. Their apartment wasn't terribly large and it had a few problems but it was comfy and nice so Haruka had no qualms about calling it home.

Forgetting to check the time Haruka slid out of bed mindful of their cat sleeping at the other end. Once he was steady on his feet Haruka walked to the kitchen. Once there he stood in the doorway unsure of what to do or why he even came here in the first place. Thoughts still cloudy Haruka aimlessly walked till he found himself sitting on the couch. Not wanting to be there either and still feeling very confused about everything Haruka walked back to the kitchen. Was he hungry? No that wasn’t it at all he had eaten before napping. He always wanted to swim so that was already a no. More rest surely wasn’t the answer. Frustration was starting to set in as Haruka fumbled about the apartment doing nothing in particular. Opening the fridge but not really looking at anything. Picking up the remote to turn on their TV only to set it down again.

Fed up with his indecisiveness Haruka settled for going to soak in the tub to clear his mind. Whenever he couldn’t quite focus Haruka found that a nice warm soak in the tub always helped.Then again that was pretty much his answer for everything. It worked though so Haruka saw no point in stopping now. Back in the bedroom he grabbed his towel and a change of clothes. Haruka was ready to relax and let the water wash away the fuzziness in his brain so thoughts could properly form in his brain again. He threw open the bathroom door and was quite surprised to see Rei already in the tub resting. 

_He had already returned home? How come I didn’t hear him come home? Why didn’t he wake me up?_

“Haruka?” Rei called out as he shifted to look at his boyfriend still standing in the doorway unmoving. Haruka must have looked extra confused and lost because Rei began to frown and reach for his towel ready to see what was troubling his boyfriend so. Realizing he was worrying Rei with his odd actions Haruka quickly made his way to the tub to stop Rei from getting out. The frazzled boy still slightly sluggish from sleep leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently to assure him all was well. Rei relaxed at this show of affection sighing happily into the kiss welcoming the familiar sensation that. Haruka's kisses were always his favorite part about coming home. It always seemed to make his day worthwhile. Haruka pulled back slightly to take off his shirt and whispered tiredly with slight annoyance.

“I didn’t hear you come home.”

Normally Rei would have come home and taken a quick shower to join Haruka in bed as soon as possible. It was a weekend though and Rei wouldn’t have to get up for work tomorrow so he decided to take a hot bath instead. He hadn’t really gotten around to the washing partyet instead enjoying how the hot water felt. Rei hadn’t even been in the bath for ten minutes before Haruka opened the door looking somewhat lost. Rei soon realized that his boyfriend had probably just got up from nap. Haruka had a habit of napping to the point of confusion and Rei hated to admit that he found great pleasure in watching Haruka wonder about the apartment lost until he eventually found his way to the bathtub. It was so endearing how Haruka managed to always do the same thing almost every day yet still take forever to end up in the same exact place.

“I didn’t want to wake you up that’s why.” Rei answers as he watches Haruka strip off his pants and underwear at once. Rei still doesn’t know how he managed to get Haruka to   
wear regular underwear instead of jammers. It was one of Rei’s greatest achievements not that he’d ever tell anyone this.

“Scoot back.” Haruka urged as he nudged Rei gently. Rei let out a soft sigh and scooted back so Haruka could sit in front of him. It was a tight fit but Haruka always made it work. Leaning back against Rei’s chest Haruka let the hot water soothe his body and mind. Already feeling much better Haruka quietly asked Rei how his day was. Rei wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed soft kisses into his hair as he answered. The two sat there idly talking about their day voices never going above a soft whisper. 

When the water was lukewarm and their fingers started to wrinkle the two actually begin cleaning themselves. With wash cloths in hand the two silently scrubbed themselves clean taking their time. Only the sound of splashing water could be heard as the sat in content silence neither feeling the need to strike up more conversation. Haruka jumped slightly when Rei’s wash cloth suddenly made contact with his back. Haruka closed his eyes happily and allowed Rei to scrub his back gently but firmly making sure to get every inch. Once he was finished Haruka turned to face Rei and nodded slightly. Catching on Rei awkwardly maneuvered in the tub so his back was facing Haruka. Rei shivered at Haruka’s touch when he returned the favor and washed Rei’s back slightly haphazardly but efficiently.

With the water now cold and their bodies cleaned the two left the tub legs slightly stiff from staying in such a confined position for so long. Rei pulled the plug to let the water out as Haruka wrapped a towel around him. Smiling Rei began to towel himself dry as Haruka did the same. When they were both dry they changed into their clothes and brushed their teeth. Haruka would purposely bump into Rei making the taller grunt in fake annoyance. Sometimes Rei would lean on Haruka but tonight he was much too tired and feared he'd fall asleep then and there. Feeling warm and clean the two retired to their room to finally get some rest. Rei set his glasses aside on the night stand and quickly climbed under the covers. Haruka followed suit settling into his spot next to Rei. 

Like magnets the two latched on to each other cuddling closer. Rei tried to do his best to stay awake just a little longer but the combined power of a comfy bed and hot bath was too much to fight. Rei soon fell asleep murmuring his good nights to Haruka and giving him a lazy kiss. Now that his mind was clear Haruka realized he didn’t feel like sleeping at all. The nap had slightly disturbed his sleep schedule that Rei worked so hard to get on track. Now he'd have to lay here until sleep once again called to him. That was somewhat of a bummer but Rei was extra cute when he slept so Haruka couldn’t feel annoyed for too long.


End file.
